A polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) resin has excellent dimensional stability, excellent mechanical strength, and an excellent heat-resisting property. The PPS resin is known as a super engineering plastic, and is widely used for housings of various kinds of electronic devices. The PPS resin is typically used for vehicular devices. However, the PPS resin does not have an adhesive functional group in the resin skeleton. Therefore, an adhesive property of a product made of the PPS resin is likely to be low. For example, in the use where the PPS resin product is used for a housing of an electronic device together with an adhesive material, such as an epoxy-based adhesive material, improvement of the adhesive property is required.
In order to improve the adhesive property of the PPS resin, for example, it was proposed to blend an epoxy-based compound to the PPS resin, as disclosed in JP2011-140167A. The adhesive property of the PPS resin can be improved by blending an adhesive modifier, such as an epoxy-based compound.